


A little prankster

by karkittenvantasexy



Category: Homestuck, homesmut - Fandom
Genre: BroJohn - Freeform, M/M, Tags, WOO, davekat - Freeform, johnkat - Freeform, tw- mention of forced stuff, tw- smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karkittenvantasexy/pseuds/karkittenvantasexy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So shota-John is a nono round these parts.<br/>Hes gonna piss around, play round, piss Bro off.<br/>TW: Possible underage? ?? Idk.<br/>Maybe a daddy kink owo<br/>Roughness, biting, sexual situations, fucking smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A pretty good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave Kudos! Im gonna try to work on this constantly.. well see how it goes.

It was a pretty good damn day. 

Jonathan Egbert was a pretty happy dude. Aged at seventeen, he had a pretty good rep in school. A best friend, three actually. But no one could beat his best bro Dave. Rose and Jade weren't bad, not at all! But they didn't understand. Anytime he'd give a hug or even sometimes a kiss to Dave's cheek it was instantly 'sup homo?' or some shit like that. Maybe he was homo, maybe not. It's none of their fucking business. In fact, he was. Just.. deep in the closet. So far in once he'd met Dean Winchester. Fuckin amazin. 

Today was a good day for three sole reasons. His best buddy had invited him over. Well. He had, but he was gonna be alone for a while. Dave had swim practice, and had to train for a marathon. So he was gonna be stuck with his lame, but amazingly hot and dorky big brother. Who apparently had no other name then Bro. He thought that was pretty damned stupid, but he wasn't gonna judge. Maybe he earned that as a street name in Texas or something, he didn't know. It wasn't his problem. Hell, he was gonna make some shitty puns with that. Good shit. 4:13 Breathe it. At least, that's what John says. Cause fuck 420. Don't do school and stay in drugs, kid.

wait what

No no, nevermind. Back to why today was amazing. First off the sleepover, for the whole weekend, and they had gotten a motherfucking bunch of pranking shit. Fake arms, noses, fingers. Fake blood, makeup, some puppets for Bro, and god knows how or why, but a sex doll. Plan was to make it pretty and Tell Bro someone was waiting for him. Precious. Second off, however, John had his career for singing blast off. His other best friend, Karkat, a grumpy troll who seemed to hate John with a burning passion, but was an amazing cuddler, helped him write. He had an amazing voice, and everyone at school knew it. The third reason, however, was soon he was gonna get to plan Rose's birthday. Count in an exploding cake, and a huge fucking random orca whale. Don't judge. But he was pumped to help his friends, always! And this was gonna be amazingly fun. Like c'mon, she was probably gonna bang her girlfriend, she got a huge ass cake, who wouldn't like that shit? 

But all good things aside, he stood there, holding his bag. He was waiting for Dave. He was gonna run by and drop John off. Insisting he got a head start with pranking bro. Of course he accepted. This was gonna be so fucking fun, and he couldn't wait. He wore a regular T-shirt. It was a light green with short sleeves, ghostbusters printed along the chest in a darker green and splatters and shit. He also wore his regular ugly as shit beige shorts. But he realized they were ugly and changed into black jeans. Then slid into some hightops and ran a hand through his hair, sparkling blue eyes lighting up as he saw his friend pull up.

Yep. Today was gonna be a pretty damn good day.


	2. Another meeting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this time there gon be some meet meets again. Because Johns older in this fic, its not gonna be the first time the y met u kno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> her e we go,,oooG,oo

And even Dave knew that. 

Stepping outside, the teen held his bags tightly in his hand, his eyes fixed on Dave. He walked to the car, making sure his door was locked, and going to put in his bags. Throwing in the probably overpacked items, he huffed, and slid into the front seat. Dave grinned at him, and gave him a fist bump. "Yo man. Sup?" He asked. The black haired little shit shrugged, and wiggled to get comfy in his seat. "Im staying the whole weekend, yeah? I hope I am. I packed a lot. Hey, did you know we don have school next week? Its September break. Hell yeah." John rambled. Strider was used to it by now, so he ignored it, only pulling out. "Yes, eggy boy you are staying all weekend. But you know I got practice like-- both of those days, so Bro's gonna be your company for a while. you can work on your weird prank shit though, I haven't gotten him in a while. 

Oh? 

OH yes, more like. Fuck yeah, John was gonna prank that asshole. The blue eyed little pranking prodigy nodded, and mischievously began to tap his fingertips together. thinking of a plan to do, his eyes half narrowed. Dave punched his shoulder. "Dude, don't hurt yourself thinking of how to piss off my brother. Focus on me, I'm your best friend." Sure he was! He totally was. But. He'd had a crush on bro a long damn time. I mean, c'mon, do not tell me you haven't thought of those big strong hands. His thin lips pulling into a smirk as he touched you, rocking into your hips with his own, your jeans rubbing quickly on his oh fu-- Calm down, John. Your ears are red. The boy shook his head, and rolled his eyes. "I know you are. But Bro deserves a hell of a lot of pranking, dude, you know it! Here's my time to--"

"Get out."  
"... What?"  
"Of the car, John. we're here. Its your time to haul ass out of my car and make googly eyes at Bro."

"They're not googly! They're.. admiring." John protested, eyebrows furrowing, and his chest rising with a long breath. He turned, and grabbed his bags and such, before slamming the door. Dave waved at John, before pulling out, leaving the Egbert boy to drag his things up to the apartment. Dragging his things along, he reached the floor of their apartment, and there he was, in the hallway purchasing a mountain dew. He had big broad shoulders, covered by a thin white shirt. He had slightly tan skin, and strong looking arms, as well as a nice butt. John walked over, and put his things at Bro's feet. "Hey Bro." He said, in a cool tone. 

"sup Johnny-Boy. What are you-- oh. These your things, kid?" He asked. OH that strong Texan accent made him wanna die. Don't do it John, stop falling for some creep. A strong, sexy creep who knows what hes doing in bed, and to your heart. "Im staying this weekend. Remember? Or did Dave not tell you?"

"Kid, you asked me if you could stay over." Wait. Pause. What?  
"Huh."  
"You called the home phone, and asked me, Bro, If you could spend the night tonight and tomorrow night kiddo. I said sure. He didn't have to tell me." 

And there went every cool thing about John, making him frown, and wanna kinda punch Bro's smiling face. "Yeah, I guess I did. oops. Sorry. anyways. Ill see you later. I gotta get a few things ready."

"Me too."

Oh cure that diddly damned Texan accent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated ID LOVE SOME COMMENTS. And also some maybe ideas, reviews? ovo yiss


	3. Pranking the idle master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> john pranks the bro and makes him pissed off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oo pissy bro and asshole john

As soon as John got in, he went to Dave's room. He sat down, on the Strider boys bed, and huffed lightly. Spreading his things out. He rubbed his chin, and bit his lip. "What shall be his first master crime.. something.. small."

Scare the living shit out of Bro. He smirked, and knelt down, starting to sketch out a plan. He was gonna first lay out a few things. Mess with a few wires. He did so, starting with the tv, making it flicker. Bro didn't seem phased. He just stood, and went to the TV. John was in the other room, where the cable was connected. Bro fixed it he would mess it up. After a while Bro went off to the kitchen. Wow. Okay then Bro. John fixed the tv, and frowned. He went to peek in the kitchen, littered with smuppets and weaponry, as well as flour and-- was that piss? He didn't know. He grabbed his little kid toy bow and arrow, and shot a little pebble at Bro. Seeking hiding behind the couch.

This time Bro just sighed, and kept cleaning or whatever. Fuckin asshole. 

He grunted, and flung two more, before he caught the drift Bro really didn't give a fuck. He crawled back to the room, time to bring out the big guns. Make Bro even more annoyed. 

He walked out, and into the kitchen, sighing. He wore Daves clothes, and had made fake hickeys. He looked hazily at bro with messed up hair. Looking a tad upset. Bro's face went a ghostly pale when he saw John, the kinda pale that made you shiver in the movies. The next thing the poor kid knew he was pinned to the wall, and squirming ucomfortably under the others strong and rock like grip, his big blue eyes wide on the older man. "What did he do?" Bro demanded. John looked scared now. "John, did Dave do something? Whats going the fuck on," He sounded worried, and angry. Even a tad jealous. But the monotone in his voice also remained. John thought, the only two things Bro could think was that Dave had.. done something, done something really weird, or they banged. 

"Its a prank," He breathed. "Dave didn't do anything, hes at his practice," He says, watching as the elder man, who's face instantly relaxed, and also who let go of him. And backed up/ He looked confused, and a bit irritated now. Before going emotionless. John wiped the makeup off, and fixed his hair. Act like it didn't happen, then Bro. Act like you didn't just give a shit. MAn, that's what messed with John more then anything. "Don't do that. Ever again, I don't give a shit if it's for pranks. Sex is serious. You know that, boy? Coming from a porn star I know it aint meanin much to ya, but y'gotta understand how worried I get. Dave is my brother and you're his best friend." He said. The teens eyes went a bit softer. "Why do you care?"

John stared.

Bro strider. Caring. About him? Or Dave? Or both?

"Dunno." Was all he said. Just let it sink in. Do as he says. Don't upset him. Hell you meant to make him scared not mortified and thinking that his little bro had touched his best friend.  
They were after all really all he had left, after Dirk went to move in with Jake, on the island. So there the biggest Strider stood, across from john, before going to his futon. Trying to settle down. Leaving john to change into his own clothes.


	4. Finally home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much Dave's comin home, Bro is an angry muffin slightly, John feels like a shitty dork for teasing Bro, and now Dave wants some damn mocchi.

After a while of changing into his own clothes, he sat down on Dave's bed, rubbing on his arm. He settled slightly, hearing something from the living room. He looked over, and got out of bed, and walked to the edge of Dave's door, he peeked out, and looked at the Strider. He looked at his face, seemingly a bit upset. Bro was standing, and staring at Dave. Who looked nothing like swimming. He looked tired, a mark or two on his neck where visible. Dave was setting his stuff down, fixing his hair and just, doing whatever a kind would do after swim practice. Bro dragged Dave into the kitchen, where John was tempted to follow. "What?" was the first thing he heard, a few more too low to hear. "I'd never do that. Karkat is--" Bro shushed him. John raised a brow, and stepped back slightly. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear any of that. He sighed, and walked over to the bed again, starting to work on his pranks again, fixing them up, and moving to clean them up. 

Dave walked in a moment later. He sat beside John, and put his stuff down, throwing it onto the carpet. John looked up, and raised a brow. "Bro's mad. He thinks I banged you instead of going to practice. I banged Karkat instead of going to practice." He grumbled, like it mattered so much who he had fucked. John widened his eyes, and just laughed. Nervously. Very nervously. "You.. dude. You're kidding." Dave looked over, and rolled his eyes behind his shades. "What? You didn't know me and Karkat where going out?" The heir shut his eyes, and rubbed them. "Yeah, I did, but Dave, you.. you didn't go to practice? Instead you fucked my best friend. Slash ex, Dave. Slash. Ex." Dave frowned, and sighed. "Look, John. I'm your best friend, and Karkat is my boyfriend. Yes, I skipped. Yes, I banged the kid." He said, frowning lightly. 

"You aren't a virgin."

"I haven't been."

"Dave, oh my god. Do you know how bad that is? Where did you even do it?"

Dave glared, and sighed lowly. "You want details on how I fucked your ex? Okay. We went back to his place and snuck past his brother, before going to his room. I banged him, hard. I'm allowed to. He's mine, after all." the blonde sounded annoyed now. John rolled his eyes, and sighed. "You know Dave, Let's get to pranking. I'm bored. And tired of fighting." "Then lets stop. Go talk to Jade and Rose, alright?" 

Next thing you know, four hours later, John and Dave where laughing their asses off at Rose and Jade over Skype, doing each others makeup blindfolded. John did Dave's, and Dave, John's. They were such girls. Bro walked in, and raised a brow. The girls looked over, going silent. Bro looked at the makeup bound boys, and chuckled, a smile cracking that stoic stare. He coughed it off, and shook his head. "Wash that shit off, you're gonna get your skin stained." Bro looked at John, and swore he saw a smirk under those shades. He sighed, and watched as the elder turned, and left. 

That Texan accent was going straight to his dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wiubwuwbuwbwubwubwub dr am a aaaaAAAA and I ship davekat hardcore so there u go l a u gh s


	5. A curious boy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO I never thought I'd keep writing this fic tbh but then again I was roleplaying and I wanted toOO,,, write some more?? IDk. Probably porn in the next few chapters.

So, that happened.

Damn. This was confusing him more then anything else, and he had no idea why he was getting so upset over it. Bro was like forty. He was seventeen! He wasn't supposed to have a crush on some porno old guy. Especially not his best friend's brother old porno guy! No, that just meant he was even more off limits. God, this was hard. The boy was sitting in Dave's room, playing with his fingers and biting his lower lip He'd really scared Bro and.. well, he felt bad! And sorta scared. You would be too if a tall, built angry texan shoved you onto a wall and lectured you about peens and butts. Especially if your dick was hard a few minutes after, so you had to think of your dad being naked to make it go away. "This is so stupid. I, am so stupid." He spoke, to himself. He heard his own dam voice crack, too. God he was messed up. Where was Dave??? Practice was long. He went over to the window, and put his forehead against it. Jesus, you seein this shit??? It's like John was being made and God asked him what he wanted for a life and John went 'just fuck me up fam' and God was all 'I gotchu' And then, fuck. He liked his best friend, his best friends brother and sucked a trolls dick. Damnit, God, fuck you man.

It was like the fucking sky heard his thoughts, because the next thing you know, he heard a knock at his door. He groaned, and with a huff of air leaving his chest, he looked at the door. "Dave, oh man. I fucked up so bad." John got up, and trotted over, opening the door by it's handle and shaking his head. He couldn't even look at him. "I fucked up, I put on your hoodie and my boxers and used my bruise wheel to make fake hickeys, and I scared your brother. He hates me, I know he does. He thinks we banged, or thought. He figured out it was a prank I'm pretty sure, but yunno." He sighed, and rubbed his temples. He looked up, to see Bro. With the tiniest, oh the tiniest hint of a smile. His jaw sorta dropped, his hands going to shove into his shorts pockets. "Oh, hey Bro! Haaahaa, uhh. Wowie." He licked his bottom lip, and realized wow, he was such a big fuckup. "How you doin on this mighty fine day?" Nice job asshole. "John," He said. He perked up, and tilted his head. Bro gently punched his shoulder. "Hey,"

"Yeah?"

"It's okay, lil dude."

"I mean, it's not okay! I scared you, I- I should have just kept throwing things at you, and just left the whole other subject untouched, It's just, you know. you're hard to get the attention of,"

"John?"

"And It's hard to keep you entertained,"

"John."

"I really look up to you too, so I'm really annoying and I'm reaaalllyyy gross alot so I decided, why not make it look like me and Dave did it?! And then you sounded sorta jealous and I was like oh, what? And-"

"If you don't shut the fuck up, I'm shutting you up damnit. I have a few questions for you, okay? This is just for us to talk about. No telling Rose, or Jane, or whatever the fuck her name is, not Dave, not your daddy, no one." He said, in a stern voice, staring at Jonathan through his fuckign Kamina shades really Bro. Nice. "What was your purpose of doin that? I know you have that big brother crush on me, you like me to call you lil man and ruffle your hair, but that was just plain old.. weird, even for you, boy." Was that supposed to make his dick twitch? Did this douchebag even know what he was doing to him??? No, he didn't. John slowly played with a string on his blue coat, tugging at it and looking down again. "I don't know." He said, quietly. Yes, he did. He wanted Bro jealous. Or maybe he liked the thought of Dave fucking him. Maybe John just liked scaring Bro. He has no idea, and now that he had the biggest crush of his life asking him, he wished for once that he wouldn't have such a gnarly sense of humour. "There's.. there's alot of different possible reasons I did it, and I'm sorry. Look, can we just forget this ever ha-"

"No. I know you wanted to make me jealous, John. It's pretty goddamn obvious too. Your little blush, your hands fiddling with something." He took a step forward, towering over John. Who didn't- no, who couldn't move. He bit his lower lip, and stared up at the Blonde man. Maybe ginger? It was dark in this room, and he was hazy with fear. "You wanted me to cover those fake hickies with real ones. Make that mess of hair a bit messier." He slid a gloved hand over John's cheek, and shook his head. "You want me to fuck you, don't you boy?" A smooth little chuckle lifted through the air from the mans throat, making John shudder. He was right, and fuck that made it so wrong. He should not be getting hard from this. This is so fucked up. "I can make you my little princess, John." He said. Even though his heart was pounding, and Bro was nervous as fuck he was wrong about this, he looked confident, and sorta stoic. "I can make you my anything."

"I can make you my everything."

**Author's Note:**

> woot brojohn scene hahahsHhaha


End file.
